


Ask for It

by hokkjkm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokkjkm/pseuds/hokkjkm
Summary: Ask for it 的意思是自讨苦吃。





	Ask for It

–

Brett总嘲笑Eddy满脑子青春期余孽，Pornhub的页面看完也不关。Eddy也不否认，伸手搂过身边人的肩作势要吻。

“你信不信我在这儿就脱裤子。”

后台人虽不多也大致够个两位数，给Eddy一百个胆子他也不敢。

–

“Wut the…”  
Eddy堪堪收住嘴把后面半句脏话咽下去。他刚排练完，头上还顶着被蹂躏得乱七八糟的假发。Brett后脚跟着他进了休息室，一手落了锁一手搭上他的屁股，理直气壮得好像这里不是演奏厅后台而是他家主卧。

“对于之前那句话，”Brett整个人依过来，有一下没一下地顺着仔裤抚，“我可是信了你才到这儿来的。” 末了还用劲一拍，满意地查收一个身体僵直的小孩，“我的Edwina。”

“哪句？”

这事儿不怪Eddy，他真是蓄意撩拨惯了。Brett憋着火的表情在他看来实在太过可爱，以至于他没想过这人能在后台拉着他提枪就干。

“说你要当场脱裤子那句。”

谁说的正直可爱Bretty Yang？我呸。

–

Brett亲切地抽掉了Eddy的皮带，正搂着腰把人往自己怀里拥。开了一个扣的牛仔裤将滑未滑地挂着，露出一个暧昧的内裤沿。他伸了根手指探进去，轻轻滑过软肉，再恶意地用力扯开边缘。

Eddy没想到这一下，漏出半个呻吟的音节，又很嫌弃地闭了嘴。他实在是受不了那声音出了自己的口再转回自己的耳，何况这是在后台，隔着那几道木门还能听见台上钢琴的声音。感觉自己连耳尖儿都滚烫了的人象征性的挣扎了两下，换来Brett箍得更紧的怀抱，手上的动作还加快了几分。

行吧，Eddy破罐破摔地想。他艰难地转了个身迎着Brett咬过去，一寸寸地吮啃着他的下唇。他甚至先脱了Brett的外套，贴身的白T卷到腹膜的地方。Brett白皙的，火热的腰腹紧贴着他，隔着衬衣仍然灼得发烫。他吻过Brett的额头，用湿润温热的舌尖刷过他的眉毛。那顶金色假发质量颇差，毛毛躁躁地，顺着他微颔的额间垂下，搭在Brett还没来得及摘下的眼镜上，应着呼吸的节奏扫过。

是故意的挑逗。他认准这个从小到大循规蹈矩，拿遍所有奖学金的乖乖男Brett Yang做不出什么出格事来。

虚长一岁不是吃干饭的，Professor Yang身体力行地教育道。

–

Brett已经咬住了他的指尖。  
像要画出他的指纹那样，他的指腹被温柔缓慢地舔舐着。薄茧扫过味蕾，Brett炙热的舌包裹着他的指尖，裹挟着滑过上颚。音乐家的手从来都是被细心呵护的，所以十指连心，诚实地向他反馈着每一寸动作，伴随着恶意放大的啧啧水声。Brett的虎牙触到他的第一指节，似痒似疼的。他也不知道这人舌头怎么灵巧成这样，打成个卷儿在他指尖磨蹭抽动着。

牛仔裤不堪地心引力，早已坠了下去。Brett的左手像是按弦那样从下腹点过，再在火热的边缘熟门熟路地弹了一曲帕格尼尼。那地方本就是最敏感的，每一个音符认真负责地流进Eddy的大脑，音乐家的脑海里条件反射地奏出曲子来。

“你能不能别这时候练琴。”Eddy差点被这一小串音符激出病来，“这时候这么敬业…”

Brett抬手贴紧了昂着头的小Eddy，满脸得了逞的笑意。

“Shit。”

腹下火热的地方被那样柔软的一双手或轻或重地摩擦，Eddy耳边只剩下渐次增强的嗡嗡声，性器顶端渐渐在深灰的贴身衣物上濡出水痕。他想说点什么，但话到了嘴边都破碎成一个个音节漏出来，伴随着他最耻于听到的自己的呻吟。常年练习的手上覆着薄茧，十几年来他太知道Brett手上的那些在哪里。但是用眼看和用勃起的性器一分分地感受是彻彻底底的两码事情。Eddy腰都软下来，没半分力气地往下跌。Brett捞住他，让他落在沙发上，还体贴入微地把他两条裤子一并脱了个干净。

Eddy手指上还残存着津液，亮晶晶的，此时正颤抖着替他摘眼镜。他度数不算低，但这种呼吸都喷在对方脸上的距离，他还是能清晰地看见Eddy脸上的潮红和水光潋滟的眼睛。Brett没来由地满脑子过艳诗，各个语言的，仿佛从小到大自己偷偷看的情色艺术里，那些废了自己好些纸的幻想对象都映射成面前的这个Eddy。

他真是个宝贝。

–

Brett掐着Eddy的下巴啃在一起。他自认不算吻技好的那个，比不过身下这人知道怎么靠一个吻就把他勾得火从后脖颈直烧头顶。Eddy报复一般用力地吮吸啃噬着，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑出来，再被舌尖卷回去。他全身只剩一件衬衣，只看上半身规矩的很，连风纪扣都系得死死的。可衣摆下面光裸的双腿欲拒还迎地勾着Brett的，小Eddy赤裸着和Brett看似板板正正的下身贴在一起。那布料不算粗糙，但足够蹭得他酥酥麻麻，电流直往脊椎骨上走。

他伸手想替Brett松扣子，包含着那么点儿想要赶紧开始赶紧结束的意思：总归是情动了不假，我给了你不就好了嘛。可Brett是铁了心要在后台好好教育他，扯了衬衣把他的手绷在头顶，目光不带半分遮掩地从胳臂划过胸前。那眼神灼得Eddy不自然地抖了两下，又把自己要命的地方贴紧了一寸。他闭了眼，腿勾得更紧了些，直把Brett往自己身上压。

“赶紧..”他几乎要说不出来完整的词，“我听不见钢琴声了。”

–

彩排的流程确实走完了，Brett也听到了。现在一同巡演的伙伴们就在一墙之隔的走廊上，还有几个正在为找不到他俩急得团团转。不过眼前那些都无所谓了：他今天一定得让Eddy明白不分场合孔雀开屏的下场。犬齿磨过耳垂，沾湿颈项，在喉结处停留了几秒，最后在锁骨上留下印记。他指甲不长，但足够在乳晕处刻出一道小小的月牙。乳尖早已立着了，Brett低头含住左侧，嘬出淫靡的声响来，又用手捻转着另一个。他听见Eddy如雷的心跳在炸响，伴着克制不住的短促的喘息。

Eddy已经红了眼睛，不知道是因为情动还是羞耻，整个人都泛着红。他耳朵有多灵，Brett比谁都清楚。所以他更要让小孔雀听着门外的声响被他教育得彻彻底底。在陌生的空间里瞒着众人偷情的背德感让Eddy更敏感了几分，更不忿的是他一塌糊涂的赤裸身体上压着穿戴整齐的Brett，只有卷起的T恤和汗水沾湿的刘海可一窥端倪。所以似报复似宣战地在Brett脖颈间咬下一口去，力度大到Brett吃痛缩了缩肩。

“晚上不想让我上台了？”Brett伸手拧了下Eddy大腿内侧的嫩肉，微笑着看他呻喘出声再着急忙慌地闭嘴，“这儿的印子第一排可看的太清楚了。”他故意不碰已经发抖的小Eddy，却又婉转细腻地爱抚着囊袋，一下下的。Eddy死咬着嘴唇，随着他的动作颤抖着。

“你求求我就好。”他停了动作，好整以暇地看Eddy撑起上半身想脱他的裤子，又苦于双手受限只能毫无威慑地瞪他。这真是他精虫上脑的恶趣味——Eddy情事时脸皮尤其薄，平时伶牙俐齿的一个人在床上连撒娇求饶的话都说不出口，让人没道理地想欺负。那人正带着最愤怒的眼神，在他装作看不懂的无辜表情下气急败坏地，小幅度抬腰往他身上送。

那已经是Eddy能做出的最大的坦诚，再过分就真要生气了。Brett替他松了手上的限制，另一只手自然自觉地往他身后摸。Eddy眯着眼，幼猫一样地呜咽着，手上还没忘了替他扒了长裤。火热的物事几乎是跳出来弹在他的大腿上，臀瓣边游移的手指被细小的抖动裹挟着划过后穴。前戏总是如同隔靴搔痒，只是在褶皱处细密地按压研磨着，那嫩口就已经渐渐张开吮吸着指尖。

Brett还留着最后一分清明去摸了瓶凡士林。晚上还有演出，他不能把Eddy干得站都站不起来。脂膏化得极快，伴着肠液欢迎着他的手指，左勾右挑间泄出暧昧的声响。Eddy欲哭无泪地迎着他手指的动作，无人关照的性器泌着前液，滴滴答答地濡湿到耻骨。他已经没什么思考的空间了，全凭本能握住自己的撸动了两下。Brett的手覆过来，拨弦那样挑了几下，又用食指堵着马眼打着圈儿逗他。

“太快了，Eddy。”他声音都哑了几分，“男孩子不能太快的。”

–

其实Brett自己也忍到了极限，扩张才做到第二根手指就挺腰顶了进去。Eddy痛得整个人都绷直了，生生逼出了眼泪。指节掐得发了白，后穴也紧得Brett进退两难：又心疼被自己折腾出了眼泪的Eddy，想慢慢蹭进去，又磨得他自己几乎要当场缴械。他安抚般地吻去Eddy额上密布的汗珠，啃咬着挺立的乳首，又顺着他的呼吸频率慢慢地挺着腰。渐渐容纳了热楔的甬道食髓知味地吮吸着那上面火热的经络，一跳一跳地，顶得Eddy眼泪蒙蒙地，也管不了门外有几个人，可怜兮兮地喘着——这是不疼了，他刚刚连哭都哭不出声来。

同居的年份已然不短了，所以他俩对彼此也是知根知底地清楚。性器在深处翻挤碾转着，又故意避开最敏感的那处。软肉被进出带着翻出又揉入，交合处的油膏应着抽动与肠液混在一起，又随着大开大合沾在毛发上。Eddy还强撑着不开口，手指掐着Brett的腕子似撒娇那样没力气地摇——他也是真快脱力了，余下的力气几乎全用来扭动着想躲避。Brett顶得他腰眼发酸，一下下撞得猛烈还能分神躲开那个点。

“别闹Brett…快点。”他手搂着Brett的脖颈，黏黏乎乎地发出微不可闻的声音，感受到后穴里的物事又涨了几分后磨着耳垂哼哼，“求求你。”

–

那滚烫一下子正中红心，Eddy没来得及捂嘴。外面的人一定听到了，但那又如何呢？他几乎要失神了，那一点被疯狂地触碰摩擦着，来不及缓和便是下一波进攻，连呼吸的气口都没给他留。层叠的嫩肉密密实实地包裹着他最熟悉的炽热，大腿根紧绷着，颤抖着。全身上下，没有哪里还能听他的控制了——他听见自己的嗓子发出难耐断续的呻吟，性器硬到几乎贴着小腹挺立着。浪潮一波一波地涌向全身，连心神都空落落地存不下任何多余。

浊液射出来时他像失禁那样痉挛了一阵，斑斑点点洒在他自己的胸腹上。忽然绞紧的后穴夹得Brett惊叫出声。他低头叼着Eddy的舌尖，温柔爱抚地把急促的呼吸封在细密的吻里。Eddy急切地想要赶紧结束，顺着他抽插的节奏夹着，还故意哼出他高潮时都发不出的诱人声音来。平日里Brett不是个心软的人，但今天实在是胡闹够了——于是他报复性地咬了下Eddy的舌头，在猛然缩紧的穴肉里蛮撞了几下，尽数泄在Eddy已然一片淫靡的小腹上。

–

“你自己去。”Eddy抱着衣服不撒手，眼角还红着，言辞间大有今晚不出这个门演出都取消也不出去丢脸的大义凛然。

“饭也不吃演出也不演了？”Brett刚清理好被他俩糟蹋得彻彻底底的休息室，闻言起身就往Eddy身边凑，“那你早说，我们就该再来一次。”

–

后台人虽不多也堪堪够个两位数，给Eddy一百个胆子他也不敢。

Brett敢。


End file.
